one word symphony
by the pharoah
Summary: When Hayner and Roxas finally defeat Seifer, he can't stand it. And so he makes a plan: Fuu will hold Olette hostage until Hayner will tell the town he cheated in the fight. Let the insanity begin. :for skitts!:


Author's Note: Yay, i am writing my first yuri. I should write more, yuri has cute pairings. Anyways here's OletteFuu, requested by **Skitts**, this fic is for you girlie ) anyways hope you like this and also, please REVIEW?

**xxXXxx**  
one word symphony  
**xxXXxx**

Standing on the stand lines and cheering on her favorite group of ignorant, hard-headed, testosterone-filled boy was just what Olette did best right?

"That Seifer is going to get it this time, right Roxas? Him and his goon Rai will be on the ground begging for mercy while you and I will laugh and point and claim victory once and for all. Oh, i've been training Roxas, we're going to win this time." Hayner grinned like a little kid awarded with a lollipop and pumped his fists in the air.

With a sigh, Olette rubbed her throbbinng temples. Sometimes, Hayner went a little too far with the whole dominating Seifer thing. Sure they were rivals, but as Roxas would, quite disgustingly, put it, all that tension was just from not being able to ram each other. For that crude remark, his reward was a smack upon his head of blond hair.

"You know Hayner," Pence began, pink tongue lapping at his sea salt ice cream. What was that, Olette wondered, his 2nd one in the past ten minutes? Said boy, Hayner turned to the other questioningly, signaling he wished he'd continue with a quirk of his brow. "You say that, every single time you guys have a Struggle match.  
And every time you lose."

"Well if Roxas was faster--"

"What?! Me? Your too busy staring at Seifer's ass to even think about Rai and then he sneaks up on you and--"

Olette and Pence shared an exasperated glance. Oh just how many times did they have to listen to Roxas and Hayner bicker about why and who lost the fights until they realized that they both just weren't good enough to defeat Hayner?

"I'm going to get an ice cream. Want another?" Olette asked as she began to walk towards their mini fridge kept in the cornerr of their Usual Spot.

With a grin and one last lick, "You know it" and he threw the remaining stick to the floor.

Olette sighed. Standing on the side lines and being hen mother was what she was best at.

"Stop laughing asshole! This time me and Roxas are going to annihalate you!" Hayner shouted, pointing his bat at Seifer, his face set in pure determination. Roxas stood beside him, crouching in a battle stance, his knuckles turning white as the skin outstretched over bulging knuckles. Though he may not have talked as much crap as Hayner did, he hated Seifer just as much and these Struggle matches were just as important to him. Olette knew that as she watched her two friends standing in a way, the determination radiated off and their bodies and yet Seifer looked the least bit nervous.

Seifer held his head back and laughed, his arms crossed over his strong chest. His bat was clutched in one hand and his minions, Fuu and Rai stood behind him. Fuu's face was a stoic and porcelain as usual, her shaggy hair falling into her eyes, allowing only one red eye to be visible. Such a strange color, Olette always thought, but the two girls very rarely ever conversed. An occasional "Loser" was thrown her way but she felt as if the icey girl was not really talking to her only,  
but the rest of her group. And those red eyes would sometimes even look her way for a second or two but just as brief as it had been she would roll her eyes and look away.

Rai on the other hand, was big and bulky and in all honesty, did not look too bright. Tanned skin covered large muscles and for what Seifer lacked in brawn, his sidekick Rai had, and the other way around with brains. Seifer seemed like a good leader, strategic and not letting his emotions control his actions unlike Hayner. She tried to ask him if he had some sort of anger problems but (as guessed) he would storm off in anger, muttering how "his friends were getting dumber and dumber."

"You really sound determined chickenwuss. We should be scared Rai." Seifer turned to the goon and he forced a laugh, probably missing his boss' whole statement and laughing because whatever his boss thought was funny, was in fact, funny. Even if it wasn't.

"That's right, ya know." Rai grinned a big dumb boy grin and nodded his head up and down

"Morons." Fuu shook her head and Olette could see herself saying the same thing if she belonged to a group like that. Though not in such a monotonous way. She had never even heard the girl speak more than a few words at a time, she recalled, and her tone stayed straight and blank, like the beep of those machines that signalleld a patient had died. Beeeeeeep.

"Enough!" Hayner shouted, spreading his legs apart and locking himself in a battle position. "Time to struggle."

"Oh, I won't, but you sure will be." Seifer snarked and Olette rolled her granny apple eyes. The first part of the challenge, best cheesy line, automatically went to Seifer, like it did nearly every match. With that last quip, Fuu jumped off the platform and all four boys went off.

"Go Hayner! Come on Roxas." Pence shouted to his friends, his cheek stuffed like a squirrl with whatever food he was currently inhalaing.

Hayner swung, ran, cursed, stared (at Seifer). Roxas jumped, dodged, attacked and laughed when Seifer got too close to Hayner and his eyes nearly popped out of his head when something was whispered into the smaller blond haired boys ear. In shock for a moment Rai took the chance to swing his bat at Hayner but quickly Roxas slammed his weight into the other boy, knocking Rai over and away from Hayner. Hayne was back on track and swung his bat but effectively Seifer dodged.

"Your friend. Pathetic."

Olette looked over, shocked and suprised as that monotoned voice could only belong to Fuu. She stared at the red-eyed girl who stood in front of her with a taunting smirk, and those red eyes were looking straight at her, filled with mirth. Fuu had never directed her words to Olette personally, always the group of them or Hayner, considering he had been group leader. But it was shocking for Fuu to look at her, speak to her, smirk at her. And Pence, she remembered, staring at the blue-haired girl in confusion. And then she remembered what the girl had even said to her.

"Hayner's not!" She shouted, glancing over at the fight before them and to her susprise, it looked like Hayner and Roxas were in the lead, with Rai doubled over panting and Seifer fighting off Roxas and Hayner on his own. Why was Hayner so close?

As Pence began to narrate the fight, Olette turned her attention to the other girl, whose eyes were locked on her and looked like they hadn't even left her. "Seifer must have just said something really gross." Her little nose scrunched in disgust and Olette couldn't help but notice the small hint of laughter creeping into that girl's normally stone cold expression.

"And the match was won by ... oh my god, Olette, Hayner and Roxas won!"

Olette's eyes snapped to the platform with Hayner pointing in Seifer's face, who kneeled on the ground, sweaty and bruised. Rai was off in the corner, murmuring under his breath and Roxas lay on the ground, arms and legs spread, obviously exhausted.

"You cheated!" Seifer growled, swatting Hayner's hand out of his face and standing up, dusting off his outfit and fixing his black beanie cap. "There's no way you lamers could be me. No way!" He gritted his teeth and walked right in Hayner's face, their noses so close together Olette was sure they could see every mark on the other's face, every intricate detail.

Hayner swallowed, his eyes faltering a bit before he retorted with a smug, "We beat you fair and square and you'll have to get over it. We're the champs." He pointed his thumb in his own direction then prodded Seifer in the chest with his index finger. "Got that?"

"Look whose pathetic now huh?" Olette grinned confidently at Fuu and the girl glared daggers, answering with a simple eye roll before she rushed towards Seifer and Rai, who was now standing behind his Leader, his head down in shame.

"Whatever you pansies, next time, I won't be so generous." Seifer gave Roxas one last glare and Hayner one last shove before him and his two followers trailed behind him.

"Roxas, Hayner, you two won!" Olette exclaimed as her and Pence ran to the victors. Roxas got to the floor, his legs wobbling a bit as he walked to Hayner. The four stood together, hugs exchaged throought the teens. "Now, who wants some sea salt ice cream?" All three boys attacked Olette with "Me! Me! Me!"s and Olette laughed at her three boys.

For some reason, red eyes flashed through her mind.

--

Word got around fast and soon all the kids of Twilight Town were congradulating Roxas and Hayner on a good well done. They told them things like Seifer was finally put in his place and how they knew someday Hayner and Roxas would kick his butt. And Hayner would stand there and proceed to gloat,

"Thank you, thank you. Yep, we wouldn't have won if it hadn't been for me." He let out a contented sigh and put it arms behind his head.

"You? I helped! I saved your butt few times too." Roxas said as he prodded Hayner with his finger. "Remember when Seifer had you all--"

"Roxas, Roxas, you must've been passed out and dreaming or something." Hayner laughed uncomfortably and gave his friend a glare that clearly meant, 'Shut up'

Olette sighed as she watched from a bench off to the side, Pence was standing with his friends, holding back the crowd of people.

"Tired?"

Olette jumped up and glanced back to where the voice came from although she didn't even have to look to know who it was. There stood Fuu, leaning against the brick wall with her arms crossed, her head low, and her lips smirking. "Excuse me?" She asked, standing and turning around to face the other girl.

"Sidelines." She merely stated, stepping out from the shadows and as she came closer, Olette stepped back.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, raising a brow as Fuu nodded her head towards the boys and the chesnut-haired girl sighed. She knew exactly what Fuu was talking about Why was she asking though? It shouldn't have concerned her.

"Well, aren't you?" The blue-haired girl asked, sounding as if she were growing impatient.

"Why is this any of your business?" She crossed her arms angrily over her chest though she couldn't help the small bubble of excitement that welled up within her. Fuu was talking to her again. Why though? The two of them had never converse before yesterday and now in the course of two days, they had talked twice. What exactly did Fuu want wiith her?

"6 o'clock. Mansion." Was all Fuu said before she walked back off into the alley, leaving a very confused girl in her wake.

--

Olette hadn't told the boys about her litttle conversation with Fuu. She hadn't thought a reason to, it's not like they were parents or anything right? She didn't need to tell them anything. Of course, Hayner would probably accuse her of betraying the group by meeting Fuu, but curiousity got the better of her. That old phrase,  
'Curiousity killed the cat' never seemed to apply more to her life than now.

She winced as a lock of her brown hair caught in the branches of the forest. With a gentle tug she pulled it free and kept walking.

It was early 6 o'clock, the time Fuu had instructed her to arrive at the Manshion. The sun was bright at this hour and cast a citrus glow along the forest. In between the branches the sun shined orange rays and she had to bring her arm up to her eyes as a shield when it shined too brightly.

Doubt etched itself into her mind. What did Fuu even want? Why was she stupid enough to actually go through with this? For all she knew, it could be a horrible trap set by Seifer.What if they were going to jump her or something equally as horrible. She near, 'Eeped' but instead kept walking. She wasn't about to chicken out or anything, that would be worse. She was Olette, she was no chicken!

She stopped, her breath hitching in her throat as she saw the large, black iron gates. They were cracked open and she figured the other girl was already here. Slowly,  
and with a deep breath for bravery, she stepped through the gates and into the front garde of the house.

"Fuu?" She called, green eyes scouting for any sign of the mono-toned girl she had planned to meet. "Fu--mmmn!"

A hand was clutched around her mouth, way too small to be a boy's, and a body dragged her towards the mansion. She already had a filling of who it was, with the body pressed againsts her back having--she blushed--boobs. She was towed, kicking and squirming into the mansion and once inside she was pushed away, the body quickly moving to close the large, double doors.

"Was that really necessary?" Olette spat, her eyes narrrowig on the cocky-looking other girl, who leaned against the door in a familiar pose.

"No." Olette smirked, stepping away from the door and toward Olette. The brunette swallowed but kept her gaze strong, she didn't want the other knowing she was afraid, but judging by that smirk that kept itself placed across her lips, Fuu could probably sense her fear. "Keep quiet." She ordered, face inches to hers, finger pointed in her face, her eyes were glinting mischeviously and those lips danced with something akin to a prankster. What was Fuu planning?

"I can be as loud as I want!" Olette shouted, emphasizing her point, a smug smile playing on her lips. "See?"

Fuu rolled her red eyes. "Childish." She remarked and Olette narrowed her eyes in response.

She wasn't childish, but ... Fuu had the prettiest, longest lashes she had ever seen.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she threw her arms up in exasperation. "Why am I even here?" She demanded, narrowing her pretty green eyes that contrasted spectacularly with the backdrop of the dark mansion. Not that Fuu noticed or anything.

"You'll see." Fuu walked towards the window that faced the front yard of the Mansion, with a small hand she drew back the curtains slowly. She beckoned with a tilt of her head for Olette to come take a look and so she walked forward, eyes still narrowed at Fuu, and peered out.

"There's Hayner!"

--

"Where's Olette? Why did you bring me here huh?" Hayner shouted, shoving the older boy roughly. He looked ready to kill, with his hands clenched into fists at his sides, his teeth grit.

Seifer chuckled, placing a hand on each of the boy's shoulder to hold him back. "Calm down Hayner geez, Fuu will release Olette after you do one thing." Seifer smirked, watching as the shorter blond relaxed visibly, his eye brows still small as slits.

"What is it?"

--

Olette gasped as a hand flew to her mouth. "He won't do that!" She shouted, watching as the corner of Fuu's lips upturned into a smirk.

--

"I'm not going to do anything! You lost fair and square." Hayner growled, crossinng his arms angrily and staring heatedly.

"Well then Olette will just stay with Fuu until you give in." Seifer gave a simple shrug of his shoulders, the cocky smirk never leaving his lips.

Hayner visibly tensed, his face looking contemplative for a second. "So you're saying ... I got to tell the whole town that I cheated and you'll let Olette go?"

"That's the plan. So what's it gonna be, chickewuss?"

"Shut up! I'm not going to do that, no chance Seifer. Olette will be fine, " He snorted, though a sense of worry was evident in his eyes. "Besides, what could Fuu do anyway?"

"Heh, a lot worse than you think."

--

"Hay--"

"Don't" Fuu ordered, her hand capturing Olette's arm and swinging it behind her back just as she clamped a hand over her lips. "Be quiet." She breathed into her ear, smirking as Olette shuddered.

"Mmrph." She mumbled against her hand, color rising to her cheeks as she felt the other girl's small body pressed to her back. She arched her back instrinctively.

"Scared?" Fuu asked, bringing the other girl's body closer.

She squeaked, cheeks burning hotter as she squirmed in Fuu's grasp. "Geoffame!" She murmured as she tried to wiggle ouot of her grasp, but for such a small girl, she was strong.

"Gonna run?" Fuu questioned, cupping Olette's chin and turning the brunette girls face towards here. She tilted her head to the side, blue bangs falling across her red eyes, creating a lovely contrast, Olette thought. But it wasn't so pretty when the girl was holding her with an iron grip.

She shook her head and Fuu finally released her. The brunette whirled around, cheeks red and hot as she stared, eyes traveling up and down before resting on her lips, smiling with a cocky grin. Olette snoted, crossing her arms over her chest, almost protectively, and turned her back to Fuu. She didn't know what it was about Fuu that always had had her so ... confused, enthralled at the girl.

For as long as the rival between both groups started there was always something so alluring about the girl, possibly it was the fact that she was mysteious and never spoke. Maybe it was the fact that she was lithe and skinny with wide red eyes. Or maybe it was because Olette couldn't say no to a pretty girl.

"So ... what are you going to do to me?" Olette questioned, her hands wringing together nervously as she tried to calm herself down, which would hopefully steady out her heart.

"...Whatever you want me to"

Her green eyes widened as she quickly circled around, jaw hung low. She quirked a brow, stammering out a suprised, "C-Come again? And wait ... did you just say more than 1 word?"

"Maybe." Fuu laughed and Olette couldn't help but smile at the fact that it was more like a giggle. A small twinky-ly laugh, despite the girl's strong, monotonous voice and strong appearence. It was a little cute.

"Stop being so confusing!" Olette yelled, more to herself than Fuu. It wasn't that she was mad at Olette, she was more mad at herself, for being confused. Okay,  
yes, Olette was pretty but she was apart of Seifer's crew, a rival, someone not to be trusted. And she was holding her hostage! What was there to like about a girl like that?

Well ...

Fuu walked forward, spinning her around and clutching shoulders. "You are." She insisted as she shoved the brunette against the wall of the mansion, dust rising into the air and swirling around them. Olette had to fight the urge to sneeze and blush.

"Get off me!" Olette demanded half-heartedly, squirming in the other girl's grasp, her body tingling with a funny sensation that she had only gotten once before, when Roxas had first come to Twillight Town, but since then, no one could make her body warm and shivering all at once, not like Fuu was.

"Make me." The red-eyed girl challenged, her face inching closely, her tiny body pressing against a body of equal stature. Maybe that was why she liked girls, they fit so perfectly against each other.

Instead of making, Olette slumped against the wall with a defeated sigh and allowed Fuu to capture her lips with the same ferocity and cockiness that Fuu was made of.

She kissed her with the same fiercness of her eyes, her tongue probing past her lips and exploring wildly.

And Olette moved with the same timidness that she always had, hands tender, tongue tentive.

And both moved as if Hayner and Seifer were not just outside the door.

--

Hayner's grit his teeth, his body trembling with rage. A few seconds passed and his body relaxed. "F-Fine ... " He gave in, watching as Seifer punched his arm in the air victoriously.

"I knew you'd see it my way. Let me get them." Seifer opened the door to the mansion, the doors creaking open.

"Busy" Fuu shouted from inside and as Seifer witnessed the two in front of him, he slammed the doors shut quickly.

"They're a little busy." His lips curled back into a wild smirk. "Soo ... "

Hayner quirked a brow suspiciously. "What?"

"How about you and me get a little busy?"

--

Author's Note: Yaay done! I had a lack of inspiration for this, which was why it took so long. Sorry Skitts, oh and don't worry about my SquallKairi, you can take your time on it :) Anyways yay for OletteFuu, ahh Fuu was hard to write, but I tried my best. Well hope you liked this Skitts and if anyone else read this then reveiw?


End file.
